Despertar
by Hathor3
Summary: Hace siglos existieron 4 poderosas guerreras con grandes poderes, siglos despues de su muerte renaceran en busca de venganza, en el camino encontrarán a su otra parte, un reencuentro de mas de 1000 años... IK, MS KK RS REVIEWS ONEGAI!


Holas! Como estan.. pues volvi.. no lo puedo creer estoy un poco rápida ^^ es q tengo que hacer las tramas de los nuevos fics antes de que comienze el cole y se vaya a perder el hilo de la historia q tengo ahora... pues estaré actualizando alguno d mis fics esta semana esperenlos..! y lean campo de almas que publique hace poco.. dejen sus reviews pls!!!! Es un universo alterno.. me encantan los universos alternos ... xq lo puedo hacer como me de la gana ^^U .. es I/K M/S K/K R/S  
  
DISCLAIMER... Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko... ^^ me pertenecen... Mizuki, Chiaki, Yusuke, Kazue, Kage, Kurai, Kairos, Sessue, ^^, Masaaki, jejeee...  
  
Bueno gente esto es un pequeño prologo, la acción con los personajes normales empieza el próximo capi, esto es para que entiendan un pokitin para que no se pierda... y para que no tenga que estar poniendo miles de millones de flash backs... jejeeee  
  
Bueno aquí les dejo.. por lo que mas querían dejen sus reviews *Hathor patéticamente arrodillada* por fis dejenme reviews... haganme sentir feliz una vez en mi podrida vida!!!! T_T  
  
ejem.....ustedes saben... abajito hay un pekeño botoncito que dice go... si si abajito ^^ jajja la desesperación mata neuronas, gente  
  
Reviews onegai! T_T  
  
**Prologo**  
  
Un ser comenzó a deslizarse entre los arbustos... cada vez más rápido pero con la misma sigilesa inicial... como acechando algo...Segundos después se detuvo, aún escondido tras un arbusto, delante de el, se encontraba un inmenso claro en medio del oscuro y tétrico bosque... allí se encontraba en el medio del claro una hermosa joven de cabellos negros, ojos azules como el mar... llevaba un hermoso Kimono celeste... representando en su fina tela... escenas del mar... en su mano derecha llevaba un báculo de plata, y en la punta de este se encontraba un enorme piedra de lapislázuli, tallada con hermosos e intrincados diseños era sujetada al báculo por tres serpientes de plata...  
  
Un ruido se escucho entre los arbustos... la joven cerró los ojos... y en ese mismo instante un enorme youkay salió de entre la espesura del bosque, se elevó justo encima de la joven... estaba a centímetros de matarla... pero ella ni se inmutó...  
  
Estando a punto de ser devorada por el youkay... la joven abrió los ojos, pero estos ya no eran azules.. si no celestes como el agua clara de las costas... sus ojos mostraban el origen del mar mismo... del agua... del secreto de la vida... sus ojos adquirieron además del extraño color, un intenso brillo intenso... la joven estiro su mano izquierda hacía el cuerpo del youkay que se encontraba a centímetros de ella.. y de esta salió un gran poder que arrojó al enorme monstruo al suelo...  
  
La extraña mujer hizo girar su báculo mientras se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo inerte de su atacante... al llegar ante el, lo miró fijamente... y clavó su báculo en el cuerpo del youkay...  
  
"Purifica este cuerpo por la acción sagrada del agua... da tus poderes al elemento vital... mientras que yo te daré el perdón a tu alma corrupta... te lo prometo... no volverás a la tierra reencarnado en un elemento del mal... te lo juró yo Kagome, princesa de las aguas e hija del mar..."  
  
El báculo brillo y el poder espiritual del vencido entró en la gran piedra azul... mientras que su alma corrompida se elevó a los cielos...  
  
El báculo dejo de brillar y se convirtió en una fina daga... en la empuñadura de esta... se encontraba tallados... las olas del mar... y 3 serpientes con los ojos de lapislázuli... Kagome guardo la daga en la manga de su Kimono... y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el camino del regreso al mar...  
  
El ser aún se encontraba escondido tras el arbusto...  
  
-Ya he encontrado a una... ahora me faltan tres...  
  
*********************  
  
Hace mucho tiempo ya... antes que los hombres descubrieran el poder que habitaba en ellos... antes de lo que lo usaran para el bien o para el mal... los 4 grandes poderes reencarnaron en la tierra... con la forma de las 4 grandes y hermosas guerreras...  
  
Mizuki, poseía el poder sobre el elemento del agua... Mizu... poseía el gran báculo de los mares... que era capaz de controlar el agua a su antojo... este también era capaz de purificar las almas de los vencidos... podía transformarse en una daga sagrada... la cual eliminaba el mal al momento del corte... representaba la pureza y lo sagrado... protegía a las almas de los oprimidos... salvaba a los malditos... tenía 17 años fue la primera en sentir su poder emerger de su alma... tenía los ojos celestes, claros como el agua, el cabello era negro pero a la vez con toques azulinos... su piel era clara... y casi pálida... pero era hermosa...  
  
Chiaki, representaba a la tierra... Chiba... su arma... el Hiraikotsu.. ( no se me ocurrió otra cosa ^^UUUU ya se dieron cuenta ya a kien representa ) capaz de cortar a sus oponentes... podía además controlar los movimientos de la tierra... podía ocasionar terremotos con solo el pensamiento... cambiar el clima a su antojo... personificaba a la madre naturaleza... guardiana de todo lo vivo... la mayor, la más responsable entre las 4, tenía 19 años, era serena, pero muy sobre protectora y con mucho valor en sus venas... era hermosa... el cabello castaño siempre sujetado en una coleta alta, ojos color perla, sus labios eran casi pálidos... (n/a: imaginense el make up de jlo en jenny from the block jeje)  
  
Yusuke, tenía el poder sobre el elemento fuego... Wi... poseía la espada sagrada, creada en el interior del sagrado Fujiyama, capaz de controlar el fuego... de apagarlo o ocasionarlo a su antojo... la espada mikatsuki era capaz de con una sola agitada acabar con mas de 1000 espíritus... protectora de las montañas sagradas... quemaba los pecados... y a los pecadores los libraba del fuego del infierno...17 años muy extrovertida y a veces no tomaba precauciones a la hora de pelear, muy decidida de si misma y a la vez muy fuerte, el cabello rojizo, los ojos verdes...  
  
Kazue, la más joven de las 4 guerreras... representaba el viento... Kaze... poseía un abanico mágico... creado en las llanuras del reino celestial... capas de cambiar de dirección los vientos... o hasta provocar la muerte de sus contrincantes... pues las cuchillas creadas por el viento herían sus cuerpos hasta la muerte... poseía alas... podía usarlas cuando quisiera... las invocaba... las despertaba de su cuerpo... parecía una frágil mariposa... representaba la fragilidad... y la inocencia... protegía a los niños e inocentes... 16 años, un poco temerosa, pero muy fuerte a la vez, se sentía segura al estar cerca de las demás, ojos y cabellos negros, la piel blanca hasta un poco pálida, parecida a la de Mizuki...  
  
Estas eran las 4 grandes guerreras que alguna vez habitaron estas tierras... pero una fría noche de invierno, cuando la luna se oculto tras grandes mantos de nubes oscuras... ocurrió la desgracia...  
  
*******Flash Back*******  
  
La luna no se encontraba en el firmamento... ni siquiera las estrellas irradiaban su luz esa noche...  
  
Las 4 guerreras, se encontraban descansando en una cabaña al pie de una montaña... era invierno y el frió comenzaba a enfriar sus cuerpos, Yusuke encendió un fuego con sus manos... el ligero brillo de la fogata ilumino la pequeña cabaña...  
  
-Cuando volveremos a casa...- preguntó inocente Kazue..  
  
-No lo se...- contestó Misuki  
  
-Primero tenemos que acabar con Kage, antes de que la sombra envuelva esta región...- dijo Chiaki mientras juntaba más sus manos al fuego...  
  
Kage era una mujer que había encontrado la forma de liberar la magia de su interior, pero ella lo usó para crear el mal... usando sus nuevo poderes descubiertos... creó una gran sombra... que comenzó a invadir las regiones del norte... empezando con Hokkaido, el cual ahora se encontraba cubierto por tinieblas... las 4 guerreras tenían el deber de acabar con ella antes de que Honshu se cubriera de ellas para siempre... y no volviera a ver el sol... hasta la eternidad..  
  
-Yo creo que podremos acabar con ella fácilmente... aún no ha descubierto todo el poder que tiene... tenemos tiempo...- dijo Yusuke mientras jugaba con unas llamas que había creado con sus dedos...  
  
-Pero y ese rumor de que se a aliado con un señor de las tinieblas...- agregó Misuki  
  
-Eso debe ser mentira... no creo que alguien se haya interesado ayudarla... es muy débil ahora...  
  
-El nombre de ese señor de las tinieblas es Naraku verdad- dijo un poco temerosa Kazue...  
  
-Si Kazue... pero.. no creo que...- Chiaki se detuvo de repente  
  
-Que sucede...- pregunto Misuki  
  
-Alguien se acerca... y su poder aumenta cada vez más... - dijo Yusuke poniéndose de pie y desvainando su Mikatsuki...  
  
Las cuatro guerreras se pusieron de pie, y salieron de la cabaña... de repente el ruido habitual del bosque se detuvo y un silencio reino en el bosque...  
  
-El bosque se siente desprotegido... tiene miedo...- dijo Chiaki sujetando su Hiraikotsu para el ataque...  
  
Una espesa niebla comenzó a llenar el lugar, dificultando la visión de las cuatro guerreras... de improvisto un enorme sequito de youkays apareció en el cielo, abalanzándose peligrosamente sobre ellas...  
  
-Hiraikotsu!!!!- gritó Chiaki mientras lanzaba su enorme boomerang contra los youkays...  
  
Kazue invocó sus alas, al instante aparecieron en su espalda... de un pálido color rosa... se elevó un poco... tomó su abanico entre su mano derecha, y con un elegante movimiento, una enorme ráfaga de viento se lanzó contra un grupo de youkays... cortándolos en un instante..  
  
Los ojos de Yusuke se pusieron rojos como el fuego del infierno... agitó su espada...  
  
-MIKASTSUKI NO FUJU... (n/a: eh?? Luna creciente de invierno?? What?? Jaja... no se me ocurrió otra cosa ^^UUUU)- una estela de fuego destruyo en segundo al enorme grupo de youkays...  
  
-HIKARI NO MIZU!!!- gritó Mizuki su ataque eliminando a los últimos youkays que quedaban...  
  
Los cuerpos inertes de los youkays cayeron pesadamente al suelo...  
  
-Esto fue solo una introducción... - dijo Chiaki poniéndose a la ofensiva...  
  
-JAjajajajajajjaja!- se escucho una risa maléfica acercándose cada vez más hacía donde se encontraban las guerreras...  
  
-KAGE! No seas cobarde muéstrate!!!!!- grito Yusuke  
  
-Como quieras... querida Yusuke...- dijo en tono sarcástico la voz...  
  
Así delante de ellas se apareció una mujer que llevaba un kimono de cuero negro... (n/a: si alguien ha visto la propaganda de saga falabella de electronica, es por eso)  
  
-Creo que ya es hora de que ustedes 4 mueren y dejen que estas tierras me pertenezcan...  
  
-JAMÁS! Estas tierras nos corresponden proteger de seres malvados como tu... - dijo Mizuki con un tono alto...  
  
Kage la miró con furia...  
  
-Tu! Maldita...! tu serás la primera en morir... me quitaste el amor Kurai, el era mío pero eligió amar a una chiquilla tonta... por eso... lo mate... solo pudo haber una mujer en su corazón y si no soy yo mereció morir...  
  
-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Mizuki la cual calló de rodillas... Kazue la abrazó...  
  
-No entiendo como Kurai, el oscuro pudo enamorarse de ti, y todavía se atrevió a osar de no decirme en donde se encontraban... sigo pensando que estaba bien que lo haya matado... no me arrepiento..  
  
-Como te atreviste! Significa que tu nunca lo amaste... como es posible que hayas querido su muerte... eres una maldita!- grito enfurecida Kazue...  
  
-Basta de charlas... he venido a acabar con ustedes y lo haré ahora... pues tengo de mi lado a un aliado poderoso, que me ayudara a vencerlas y gobernar estas tierras...  
  
-Se trata del demonio Naraku, no es verdad..? – dijo Chiaki...  
  
-Me nombraron..?- dijo un extraño ser envuelto en una piel de mandril...  
  
-Naraku... maldito...- dijo Yusuke...  
  
-Creo que es la hora de que tomes sus poderes...- dijo Naraku  
  
Las 4 jóvenes se quedaron heladas... si les quitaban los poderes como lograrían derrotarla... lo intentarían aun cuando perdieran la vida en esa batalla...  
  
Naraku se acerco a Kage y creo un campo de protección... Kage comenzó a recitar el conjuro de un hechizo  
  
-Presento ante ti gran señor de las tinieblas, los poderes que deseo, vendí ya mi alma a ti, ahora espero que cumplas el trato antes ajustado, los poderes de ellas 4 a cambio de mi alma... quítales sus poderes y entrégamelos a mi!!! La gran Kage señora de las sombras!  
  
Las cuatro guerreras intentaron con todos los medios destruir el campo formado por el demonio, tratando de impedir que el hechizo culminara... pero... fue en vano...  
  
Justo después de que Kage terminara de recitar el hechizo, quedaron paralizadas... y una intensa luz las rodeo a cada una de ellas... de inmediato sintieron como sus poderes espirituales comenzaban a abandonar sus cuerpos... Mizuki se sintió seca, Chiaki sentía que perdía su conexión con el mundo, Yusuke sentía un viento helado en el interior de su cuerpo, mientras las alas de Kazue se secaron, se agrietaron y cayeron convertidas en polvo...  
  
Veían como sus poderes eran introducidos en el cuerpo de la maligna Kage mientras que Naraku disfrutaba con una sonrisa en los labios...  
  
-JAJA ahora son simples mortales... incapaces de derrotarme.. no tienen ni la fuerza para usar sus armas... además sería inútil.. no tienen ni energía para hacerlas reaccionar... están indefensas como aves sin nido... ahora será su fin... morirán siendo derrotadas por sus propios poderes...  
  
Las jóvenes sentían la muerte venir a sus cuerpos... les quedaba pocos minutos... se sentían impotentes, morirían, y el destino de todo un reino también llegaría de igual forma... junto con la oscuridad si es que no lograban derrotarla... antes de su inminente muerte... cada una pensó en lo que dejaba atrás... sus vidas... sus familias... su mitad de alma... que sería de ellos... Mizuki... lloraba por su amor muerto, pero algo la reconfortaba lo vería en la otra vida... pero que sería de las demás...  
  
-Kairos...- susurró Yusuke..  
  
-Sessue..- lloró Kazue..  
  
-Masaaki- dijo Chiaki  
  
-Que tanto susurran perras...- dijo Naraku... (n/a: sorry por la palabrota pero queda chvere)  
  
-Es hora de su muerte... Kazue serás la primera...  
  
Kazue... escondió sus lagrimas... sería fuerte aunque sea en la hora de su muerte... Kage lanzó un viento, que al llegar al cuerpo de Kazue, corto su delicada piel, muriendo al instante, presa del dolor...  
  
Yusuke, Chiaki y Mizuki, lloraron en silencio, pronto la acompañarán al otro mundo...  
  
-Tu turno Yusuke....- Kage creó una enorme bola de fuego la cual lanzó contra la joven de cabellos rojizos... la cual murió al instante, callendo su cuerpo inerte al lado de una Kazue sin vida...  
  
Kage comenzó a mirar a Chiaki y a Mizuki, no sabía a cual matar primero... hasta que...  
  
-La siguiente será Chiaki... puesto que quiero que tu, Mizuki seas la que mueras por mis propias manos..- Kage controló la tierra haciendo que se moviera con una ola contra Chiaki.. y golpeándola con una fuerza tan grande que le arranco la vida al instante...  
  
-Ahora te toca a ti Kage eliminarlas... ya te di los poderes... ahora es tu turno...- Dijo Naraku escondiéndose en las tinieblas de donde había aparecido  
  
-Ya van tres... ahora solo faltas tu...- Dijo Kage mientras creaba el Hikari no mizu... el cual al ser lanzado contra Mizuki la arrojo contra un árbol... pero esto no logró matarla.. -oh! Mizuki... por que aun no mueres..? quieres que te mate yo misma? – dijo Kage acercándose lentamente a la joven...  
  
Mizuki con las justas podía respirar... intento levantar la mirada hacía su atacante.. Pero el dolor no le permitió hacerlo...  
  
Kage se puso de cuclillas ante ella.. y con sus afilados dedos la tomó del mentón...  
  
-Que sucede Mizuki... acaso quieres seguir en esta vida...?  
  
Mizuki la miraba con odio... ella había matado a lo que más amaba... a sus amigas.. y a su mitad de alma... justo cuando lo había logrado encontrar ella se lo arrebato d las manos de una manera cruel y despiadada... de repente... sintió en filo de de su daga en la manga de su kimono... esta era la oportunidad que tenía para matar a esta mujer maligna y acabar el sufrimiento de la gente hasta su próxima reencarnación...  
  
-Hay eres una patética Mizuki, te aferras a la vida con desesperación, ya muérete no tienes a quien amar... jaja- dijo cruelmente Kage, Mizuki la miró con odio... introdujo su mano en su manga y sujeto su daga...  
  
-eres una desgraciada, Kage!  
  
-jaja... que patético que uses tus ultimas fuerzas diciendo lo que sientes hacía mí, que cariñosa.- dijo en tono sarcástico.. Mizuki comenzó a sacar sigilosamente la daga de la manga mientras que Kage se burlaba de ella...  
  
-Eres una maldita! mataste a mis amigas... mataste al ser al que amaba, me robaste la ilusión y también la vida, te detesto y te maldigo!! Muere Kage!!! – gritó Mizuki con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras apuñalo a Kage en el estomago...  
  
Kage lanzó su último aliento... los poderes que había robado salieron de su cuerpo y se elevaron en el cielo, a la espera del próximo cuerpo al cual habitar... Mizuki saco su daga... tenía un brillo rojo... que se mezclaba con la sangre de la mujer...  
  
-Este es tu fin... no te perdono... tu alma vivirá errante hasta que la hora de tu próxima reencarnación se aproxime.. no iras al cielo ni al infierno... te mantendrás en el puente entre lo invisible y lo visible, vivirás en soledad... no encontraras el descanso hasta que sea la hora de volvernos a enfrentar... ahí pagaras lo que nos hiciste... con tu alma y tus sangre...- Mizuki calló al piso jadeante... sabía que moriría pronto... sentía el alma que se le iba junto con la vida... habían vencido, pero esto les costó la muerte... se abrió de piernas y de brazos, la gruesa capa de nubes había desaparecido... la luna le sonreía en su ultimo momento de vida... sentía la brisa fresca acariciar su rostro... le devolvió la sonrisa a la luna... cerró sus hermosos ojos color mar...  
  
-mamore ai suru hito wo- dijo Mizuki con su último suspiro... (proteger al ser amado)  
  
Así fue como las 4 guerreras sacrificaron su vida para salvar el bienestar de los hombres... desde ese entonces no se habló más de las 4 guerreras, no más historias de sus hazañas, no más leyendas de su pasado hasta que volvieran a reencarnar de nuevo en la tierra, para volver a proteger a un pueblo oprimido, por el caos y las guerras... Ese tiempo es ahora... el maestro deberá encontrarlas antes de que se cumpla el plazo del despertar... deberá unirlas... volver a crear el lazo que las unía en un pasado... para poder derrotar a dos grandes enemigos... que estarían pronto por despertar...  
  
*****Continuara  
  
Ya se que no aparecen mucho los personajes principales... mejor dicho solo aparece Kagome, pero esto es importante para que entiendan la trama que está por venir,... una encuesta,... kieren que la mala sea puti Kikyo.. o otra persona...? Dejen sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
PORFAS GENTE PORFAS REVIEWS! 


End file.
